valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Frachtbeförderung
thumb|280px Frachtbeförderung (Original: "Payload") ist ein Spielmodus von Team Fortress 2, der mit dem Gold Rush-Update eingeführt wurde. Bei dem Modus muss das Angreiferteam eine Lore mit einer Bombe über ein Schienensystem bestimmte Punkte passieren lassen, während das Verteidigerteam dies zu verhindern versucht. Frachtbeförderung kann als der offizielle Nachfolger des Escort-Modus aus Team Fortress Classic betrachtet werden und ähnelt dem Modus Frachtrennen. Das Dateikürzel der Frachtbeförderungskarten ist "pl". Spielweise thumb|left|175px|Die Standard-Lore auf [[Goldrush.]]In Frachtbeförderungsmodus übernimmt Team BLU die Rolle des Angreifers und Team RED die des Verteidigers. Ziel des Spiels für BLU ist es, eine teamfarbene Lore samt Bombe von ihrem Spawn-Punkt aus über ein Schienensystem zu verschiedenen Kontrollpunkten zu schieben. Diese Lore besitzt auf den beiden Community-Karten Hoodoo und Frontier ("Li'l Chew-Chew") ein anderes Design, als die Standard-Lore. RED hingegen muss dies verhindern und die eigenen Kontrollpunkte verteidigen. Der Spawn-Punkt von BLU befindet sich dabei üblicherweise beim Startpunkt der Lore und der von RED beim letzten Punkt der Karte bzw. des Abschnitts. Um die Lore voranzuschieben, müssen Mitglieder von BLU sich in deren Nähe befinden. Scouts schieben die Lore doppelt so schnell wie alle anderen Klassen voran. Demomen und Soldier, die den Pain Train verwenden, schieben die Lore allerdings ebenfalls doppelt so schnell voran. Für Team BLU funktioniert die Lore zudem ähnlich wie ein Dispenser der Stufe 1: Er versorgt sie mit Gesundheit und Munition. Gegnerische Spys, die sich als Mitglieder von BLU verkleidet haben, können sich ebenfalls an der Lore heilen und mit Munition versorgen. Sie können sie allerdings nicht voranschieben. thumb|175px|Ein nicht eroberter Kontrollpunkt auf derselben Karte.Viele der Frachtbeförderungskarten verfügen über drei verschiedene Abschnitte mit unterschiedlich vielen Kontrollpunkten. Erreicht die Lore einen dieser Kontrollpunkte, erhält Team BLU zusätzliche Zeit, um die Runde zu gewinnen. Sind sämtliche Kontrollpunkte eines Abschnitts erobert, beginnt der nächste Abschnitt. Schafft es das Angreiferteam nicht, die Lore in der angegebenen Zeit zum Ziel zu schieben, werden die Teams getauscht und die nächste RUnde fängt wieder beim ersten Abschnitt an. Außerdem kann die Lore sich in diesem Modus auch wieder zurückbewegen, wenn sie eine längere Zeit nicht bewegt wird. Ist der letzte Kontrollpunkt des letzten Abschnitts erreicht, explodiert die Bombe der Lore. Karten Zugehörige Errungenschaften Scout Soldier Demoman Heavy Engineer Spy Trivia *Das Design der Bombe ist stark an die sogenannten Fat Men angelehnt - eine der ersten Atombomben-Typen, von denen eine unterem anderen bei der Zerstörung Nagasakis im Zweiten Weltkriege Verwendung fand. *Auf den Loren, mit Ausnahme der Loren mit den Mumien von Redmond und Blutarch Mann auf Helltower, befindet sich immer ein englisches Originalzitat des Heavys: **So steht auf den Standard-Loren "Cry some more" - ein Zitat, das u.a. in 'Meet the Heavy' auftaucht. **Die Lore von Hoodoo trägt den Spruch "So much blood!". **Und auf der "Li'l Chew-Chew" auf Frontier kann man das Zitat "All of you are dead!" lesen. *Eine Weile nach dem Erscheinen von Frachtbeförderung gab den populären "Cart Spinning Bug", bei dem sich die Lore auf den Gleisen überschlug. Auf offiziellen Karten taucht dieser zar nicht mehr auf, allerdings manchmal auf Community-Karten. Ein weiterer Bug des Modus war, dass der Engineer die Lore, ähnlich wie beispielsweise einen Dispenser, aufleveln konnte. Kategorie:Spielmodi (Team Fortress 2) Kategorie:Gold Rush-Update Kategorie:Team Fortress 2